Angry
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Jesse/Shelby ... Spoilers for PROM QUEEN... Jesse is back and the first person he visits is Shelby, at least in my brain mentions of Drizzle/Beth and Rachel


A/N: Well, let's just say this came to my mind the second I saw Jesse on Prom Queen... actually the first thing I thought might have been: JESSEEEEEEEEEE! YAY! AAAAAAAH! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JESSEEEEEEEE!

**Angry.**

She didn't know he would come back.

She hoped he would forget her.

When he knocked on her door, she was surprised.

He hadn't changed much, but somehow he seemed more grown up now.

He looked even more handsome than she remembered.

Memories of their time together flooded her mind.

_The first time they met, he was just a little boy._

_He was shy and had no idea what was ahead of him._

_She had helped him with his dancing, his vocals were almost perfect._

_He had become her star faster than she thought and back then, that was everything he was to her: Her Star._

_The first time they had felt the sparks, he was sixteen._

_Of course she had already turned him into a grown up, at least his mind._

_All the other students were still thinking like teenagers, kids even, but he had learned to be different._

_He had learned to think like an adult, act like one, too._

_They were rehearsing some new dance moves, alone in the auditorium, the Star and his coach._

_He just couldn't seem to get it right, but they would never give up on something as easy as dancing. _

_When he finally succeeded, they kept dancing, so he would get used to the moves and never mess up again._

_Leaving the auditorium that night, their hands accidentally touched on the doorknob._

_Although they were used to physical contact, due to dancing lessons, it felt different like this._

_Completely by accident, not on purpose, no obvious plan behind it. _

_Of course they both felt it, but the moment was over as fast as it had come and how would they know, _

_if the other felt it, too? _

_The first time they kissed, he was seventeen._

_Still he was just a kid and they both knew it was wrong, but at that very moment they didn't care._

_They had won Nationals again and she had payed the bar owner to let everyone drink a glass of champagne._

_Everybody had a good time that night, but after a while most of the team members had gone to their rooms._

_Jesse and Shelby were the only ones left. _

_They decided to dance one last dance and then go their rooms, too._

_Five songs later they were still dancing, or at least swaying on the dancefloor, her arms around his neck, his on her hip._

_Right now, she couldn't remember what song was playing as they kissed, just that it was slow and lovely._

_The first time they had sex, he was still seventeen._

_It was about a week before his birthday and he had just found out that his parents were getting a divorce._

_The first thing he did was going to the auditorium to sing away his frustration._

_Of course he had his own key, the one Shelby had given him for his fourteenth birthday, so he could let himself in._

_On Sundays the school was usually empty, only the Glee club used the auditorium and the choir room once in a while. _

_But Shelby had given them the weekend off, for the first time in eight weeks, so he was alone in school, alone on stage._

_Sitting at the piano, playing some song he felt like singing, he didn't hear Shelby entering the auditorium. _

_She was supposed to be on a date, but obviously it hadn't worked out well._

_She went up to the stage, sat next to him on the piano._

_They began singing together, then talking, then comforting each other and after a few hours they began kissing._

_Soon they were making out on the piano, trying to forget their problems, unconsciously making new ones._

_They ended up having sex on the stage, his stage, their stage._

_The first time they made a plan for their 'relationship', he was eighteen._

_They had both realized, that they had a special connection and that they could comfort each other in so many ways._

_It had become a regular occurrence that they had sex somewhere._

_Sometimes he would come over to her place and sometimes they would just find a quiet place somewhere else._

_Their little arrangement was of course a secret and they tried to keep it that way for as long as possible._

_But it was getting harder and harder not to show any feelings at all, mostly because they considered their affair purely sexual, but it wasn't._

_When Rachel became Jesse's girlfriend, Shelby didn't show any signs of jealousy, in fact it was her idea._

_She wanted to get closer to her daughter, even if that meant losing Jesse._

_But everytime she saw them together she got more and more angry._

_Angry at him for being so affectionate with Rachel._

_Angry at Rachel for spending more time with Jesse than Shelby would ever be allowed to._

_Angry at herself for making him do this._

_The first time they had a real fight, he was still eighteen._

_He had egged Rachel, he had broken her heart, he had betrayed her in many ways. _

_Shelby screamed at him for being such an ass, for hurting her daughter, although she had thought him to be like that._

_He had come to her house to apologize, but after screaming at him for at least an hour she threw him out._

_She never let him in again and when he left Carmel High, she tried her best to forget him._

_Until that one day, when he just knocked on her door._

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to... I wanted to say hi... tell you that I was back in town... didn't really do good in college... missed you... felt a little lost..."

"You're babbling, ."

"Sorry,... I... I..."

"Get to the point, Jesse."

"I though we could talk... maybe... if you want... I don't... I don't want to interrupt anything. I just wanted to... drop by..."

"Does Rachel know you're back?"

"Not yet, I wanted to talk to you first."

"Why? She was your girlfriend. Go see her. Tell her you're sorry. Mean it. Maybe she'll want you back."

"I don't want her back. I... I want you!"

She paused for a moment, thinking how to answer to this.

"I... I know I made mistakes... I know I shouldn't have hurt Rachel the way I did... I..."

"First of all: Stop babbling! You know how I hate that. College made you weak. When you left here you were stronger. You would stand up to me if you needed to. You would tell me exactly what you wanted. Second of all: ..."

"Well excuse me, if I try to find the right words here. College didn't make me weak, seeing you did, because honestly the part of you I remember most is the one that actually seemed to care about me and not the star in me. But somehow before I left you seemed to not care at all and, although I can understand that at some point, I think you overreacted. You hated me for something you actually blamed yourself for and anything I would have done at that point would have been wrong. I'm babbling now, because I don't know if I can really talk to you anymore, because maybe you won't let me, but I wanted to talk to you, because I feel like I need you in my life. I need you screaming at me for not following my dreams, because if you don't do that, nobody does. I need you to tell me not to babble, because obviously it doesn't work well for me. I need you to make me angry, because that always makes me better at stuff and I fucking need you, because there is not enough drama in my life, if you're not there. I..."

She cut him off by kissing him giving him the chance to show her what he wanted, but some other way, because not only did she hate babbling, she also hated long speeches.

When the need for oxygen became bigger than the need to kiss, they broke apart, leaving Jesse slightly speechless.

"You should really go to Rachel and tell her you're sorry and you're back. Afterwards you can come back and I'll introduce you to Beth and we'll talk about how we are gonna make this work."

"So we are actually gonna make this work?"

"Yes, . We are." and after kissing him softly: "Now go talk to Rachel!"

THE END

A/N: I can haz reviews? Please ...8D


End file.
